


A Christmas Miracle

by Iloveeating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M, Fluff, Letters to Santa, M/M, Military Dean Winchester, Retail Worker Castiel (Supernatural), Single Parent Dean Winchester, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveeating/pseuds/Iloveeating
Summary: Castiel loves Christmas.He's going to love this Christmas a little more.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot/Art Contest - December 2019





	A Christmas Miracle

There's certain beauty to Christmas that does not exist for the rest of the year. 

Yes, the nights are longer and the days are shorter. Heating is necessary and snow gets everywhere. If you're in school, it's exam season. Shopping gets messy, decorations are expensive, and people stress. 

If you're in retail, as Castiel well knows, work is hell. 

But the holidays were so much more than the negative. In fact, as Castiel would argue every time Meg complained, the holidays are about the positive outweighing the negative. The light brighter than the dark. Good more powerful than evil and selfishness. 

Christmas was about giving away, helping others, tolerance, understanding, and the wonders the season brought into people's lives. 

And there were so many wonders. The white snow softly covering the sidewalks, painting everything in a simply brighter light. The people around, spreading the love and joy around the neighborhood. The church bells in town filling the atmosphere with happy sounds. The tradition of putting lights and ornaments on the Christmas tree. The family getting together to form houses and, if you're anything like Castiel's family, villages of warm gingerbread cookies. The feeling of togetherness that just overwhelmed even the darkest of hearts. 

The fact that Christmas existed in the first place was enough of a Christmas miracle. 

Of course, for all the love Castiel Novak had for the Holidays, there was one thing he did not appreciate. 

Wearing the Santas costumes. 

They rotated it every year, so no two people had to be stuck with it anually at the store. One pair suffered one year, and they were taken out of the draw for the next two years. Castiel had been there for long enough to see how quickly it can turn an otherwise cheery person, into some Christmas-hating monster only rival to the Grinch himself. The only person to survive it, thus far, had been Alfie. But then, not even Castiel understood how Alfie maintained his optimistic demeanor every day, all day. 

Castiel had enjoyed the beginnings of it, when he got to make fun of the unlucky people forced to wear the red and white suits. He had a particularly good time when Meg and Balthazar were chosen to play the ones and only Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus. 

In all his years working at Crowley's Market, he had never been picked to wear the Santa costume. Until now, that is. 

Now, he frowned, staring at the suit that was years, if not decades, old. It was falling apart, with patches covering those places they hadn't fixed on time. There was a weird smell coming off it, and Castiel watched horrified as Charlie, who had just started at the store and drew the short straw, opened her bag with the Mrs. Claus costume, to find an actual spider crawling out of it. 

"They don't pay us enough for this," Charlie said, looking at Castiel as disgusted as he was feeling. 

"Good look trying to get a raise out of Crowley," Castiel replied, "Took me five years of heading inventory before he finally budged."

"I don't have that kind of patience," Charlie chuckled, then nervously stared at him, "I've been meaning to ask, but I didn't want you to feel offended."

"Go ahead," Castiel encouraged her, already suspecting what the question was. 

"Why work here all these years?" she asked quickly. Castiel chuckled. 

"Would you believe I actually like the job?" he answered, slowly putting on the dreaded costume (on top of his clothes, of course, who knows what kind of people wore this since the store opened). 

"Seriously?" Charlie raised an eyebrow in his direction, a small smile in her lips. 

"Seriously," Castiel replied, "It's simple, helps with people skills, and I have enough savings to live comfortably," Castiel paused, struggling with the jacket, "I've never liked the idea of doing nothing with my life, so if I can help, even in the smallest of ways, I enjoy it."

"You are weird," Charlie said, smiling, "I like it."

"Thanks," he said, "Now we better get out there before Crowley comes to get us."

"Ah, you're forgetting something," Charlie said, putting the hat on his head, "Shame it'll cover that messy hair of yours but it's better than wearing a wig."

Castiel nodded. "The beard is enough torture," he said, walking out of the change room, Charlie right behind him. 

"HO HO HO," He yelled, loving the way the kids' faces just light up, "WHO IS READY TO TELL ME WHAT THEY WANT FOR CHRISTMAS? HO HO HO."

Seeing the joy in the children, even as exhausted as Castiel was at the end of the day, made it worthy. He did wonder, however, how much longer that joy would be enough before he started hating the holidays. 

Charlie was a wonderful Mrs. Claus. She could've just sat there, only speaking when spoken to, but she didn't. Instead, she jumped in to distract kids when Castiel got stuck on something a five-year-old would do. She made jokes when Castiel didn't understand a pop culture references a kid would say. She helped him keep his hat in place, and entertained the children quite well whenever he needed to go to the bathroom. 

He could not have made it through the days without her. 

It was late in the evening, not long before close (one of the advantages of playing Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus was they didn't have to do much to close down the store), when a kid ran up to Castiel and just jump right in his lap. There was no line, so they had been wrapping up, which just made the sudden weight in his legs all the more surprising.

"HO HO HO, kid," Castiel laughed, "You excited to talk to Santa?" 

"Hi Santa," he said, "I'm Ben."

"Hi Ben," Castiel answered with his deep Santa voice, "Are you excited for the Holidays?"

"Yes, Santa!" he replied loudly, practically bouncing off Castiel's lap. Castiel chuckled. The boy couldn't be more than seven years old, and was at that perfect moment in time when excitement was flowing freely with no repercussions. Castiel missed those days. "I love Christmas," Ben added. 

"Me too!" Castiel said, "As does Mrs. Claus. She's leaving for the night, why don't you say bye to her?"

"Are you sure, Santa?" Charlie said, frowning, "I can stay until you're ready to go too."

"Nonsense," Castiel smiled, "Ben and I will be fine by ourselves. Go enjoy the night. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Charlie yelled, already running away. 

"Bye Mrs. Claus!" Ben yelled before turning back to Castiel. 

"So, Ben," Castiel started, "Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be here with you?"

"Oh, I'm here with Uncle Sam and Auntie Jess," Ben shrugged, "They'll be here soon. I just couldn't help but run."

"Well then," Castiel nodded, "Have you been a good boy this year?"

"I have Santa!" Ben said, "The greatest. You can ask Auntie Jess. I always help her clean up after dinner, and I keep my toys organized, and I make sure to wake up Uncle Sam if he falls asleep on top of his homework, and Mrs. Harvelle says I'm the best student she's had in decades!"

"Well, that sounds like you have been the greatest boy, indeed," Castiel answered, a big smile on his face. 

"I know!" Ben replied, smiling, "I even make sure to only say good things when I skype with daddy so he doesn't feel bad when he's fighting the bad guys."

"Really?" Castiel frowned, then asked, "Is he a superhero?" 

Ben laughed, "No, Mr. Santa," Ben said, "He's a Lutei-Lieutenant."

"Oh, wow," Castiel said impressed, "Do you talk to him a lot?"

Ben looked down and started fidgeting with his hands, "No," he said significantly lower than he was speaking before, "No, I wish I did. I worry, so does Uncle Sam and Auntie Jess." 

"I don't think your father wants you to worry, Ben," Castiel said, lifting the boy's chin, "I'm sure he just wants you to be safe and have fun."

Ben chuckled, "You sound like him."

"That's because he's a smart man," Castiel answered quickly. Before he could say anything else, he heard a commotion as a couple entered the store. 

"BENJAMIN WINCHESTER," he heard a man yell. 

"Oh oh," Ben said, "HI UNCLE SAMMY," the kid yelled back, the most innocent and manipulative smile Castiel had ever seen in his face. Suddenly, Santa Castiel was reminded of his brother Gabriel, whenever he would pull something that would undoubtedly end horribly wrong. 

"A good kid, huh?" Castiel nudged little Ben, who just shrugged, smiling. 

"Good," Ben repeated, "Never said perfect."

"You can't just run off like that, Ben!" the man Castiel assumed was named Sam said as he approached them, "And you know I'm Sam, not Sammy."

"Daddy calls you Sammy," Ben replied, smirking. 

"And I've spent the last twenty years of my life fighting Dean for it," Sam shot back. 

"Samuel Winchester," a beautiful blonde woman said, grabbing Sam by his arm, "I hope what I'm seeing here is not you being rude and not introducing yourself to the man taking care of our nephew."

"Of course not, Jess," Sam said quickly, "Santa and I are very well-aquainted now," Sam added looking at Castiel with pleading eyes. 

Castiel chuckled, "Yes, Mr. Winchester and I have been introduced."

"Good," the woman named Jess said, "I'm Jess, Sam's wife and the Aunt to this little angel here," she gestured towards Ben, "Though he's no so angelic when he runs off like that."

"I just wanted to talk to Santa," Ben explained, "You know, man to man."

"Well, little man," Jess said, "How about you say goodbye so we can go back home?"

"Sure Auntie Jess," Ben said, "Thank you for the talk, Mr. Santa," he hopped down from Castiel's lap before he could say anything and walked to his aunt, "Can I have the letter, Auntie Jess?" 

"Here you go," Jess handed him a red envelope. Castiel watched as Ben returned to give it to him. Normally, Castiel put it in a basket nearby, but Charlie had taken that basket with her. Instead, he put it in his pocket, knowing he'll just have to add it to the basket later on. 

"I'll read it and do my best, Ben," Castiel said. 

"Thank you, Santa," Ben answered, hugging him before walking away with his aunt. Castiel stood, getting ready to leave when he noticed the man, Sam, was still there. 

"Eh," Sam started, "I just wanted to apologize, I know Ben can be a little much if taken by surprise."

"Nonsense," Castiel shrugged, "He's a good kid," he thought about it, then decided to add, "Misses his dad."

"Yeah," Sam's shoulders dropped at that, "We all do."

"May I ask..." Castiel started, "What about his mother?"

"Lisa died at childbirth," Sam explained, "Dean took care of Ben the best he could and did a damn good job too, but he got called back about six months ago."

"Where is he stationed?" Castiel asked curiously.

"He does counterterrorism training in Jordan," Sam said, "Best they've got, apparently." 

"Hope he makes it back okay," Castiel said, smiling softly, "Sounds like a good man."

"He is," Sam said, "Thanks. That letter..." Sam started.

"You want to know what he wants?" Castiel asked, knowing it was a common thing adults asked of him when they brought the kids. 

"No, Jess and I already have an awesome car he can take apart and put together again," Sam explained, broadening his smile, "But I have no idea what he wrote. He wouldn't let us read it. I know he'll love our gift but, chances are, he asked for a dog in there. He's been wanting one for years and Dean continues to refuse every year." 

"I'll keep it in mind," Castiel said.

"I didn't get your name," Sam said, extending a hand.

Castiel shook it, "Castiel Novak," he said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Castiel," Sam said, "I'll see you around."

"See you around," Castiel answered as the man turned around and joined his wife. The family walked away, the picture of unity. You'd never imagine someone was missing. 

But someone was, and Castiel couldn't get it out of his head. 

As he went into the changing room, he found Charlie there waiting for him. "Hey!" she said, jumping from the bench, "You good?" 

"Yeah," Castiel smiled, "Good kid, good family," then added, "Thought you were leaving."

"Just waiting for my ride," she said, pointing at her phone, "What's that?" she said. 

Castiel had taken Ben's letter out of his pocket, thinking about adding to the basket. "Ben's letter," he replied. 

"Are you gonna read it?" Charlie asked, intrigued. They didn't usually read the letters, they had another couple of people do that, but there was something about Ben that Castiel just really wanted to know what the kid wanted. 

"Promise not to tell anybody?" Castiel looked up, and Charlie was suddenly taken aback by the blue in his eyes, brighter than she had seen it in the last three months she had worked there. 

"Promise," she said as she pretended to zip her mouth and throw away the key, "My ride is here. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Castiel said. Charlie nodded before marching off, leaving Castiel, still in his Santa costume, with Ben's letter. 

He took a deep breath and checked the time, realizing he needed to go before he got locked in. Not thinking about it twice, he shoved his costume off, threw his trench coat on, and put the letter in one of his pockets. He barely managed to get out before they closed down, and didn't get around to opening the letter until he was safely in his house, emptying his pockets. 

He read the expertly written address in the back. _They must've helped him with the envelope_ , Castiel thought. He turned it around and took the piece of paper out. 

He took a deep breath, then started reading. 

_Dear Mr. Santa Claus,_

_Hi! I'm Ben._ _I wanna say thank you for keeping daddy safe, knowing him, it wasn't easy._

_I'm not one for many words, Uncle Sammy says I got that from my dad, but I need your help. Daddy had to go because bad guys are hurting people and someone has to help. Saving people. Hunting things. These are the things my dad does best. And he can find the bad ones better than anyone else._

_I get that they need him, and I'm really proud of him, but I need him too. I miss my dad. We used to play ball every weekend and now I barely get to talk to him once a week. And when we do talk, I barely get a couple of things in before he's off fighting the good fight. Again._

_I know raising me without mom was hard on him. I heard him talk about it with Uncle Sammy once. I don't like it when my daddy hurts, and being away it's hurting him now._

_So here is where I ask for what I want. I want daddy happy, and I want him home. Maybe find him someone to help him, someone that will make the monsters go away so we can be a family again. Becky's mom found her new husband, and now she's happier than ever. Becky says it's really funny seeing her act like a Disney princess. Maybe daddy can get one of those husbands and be a Disney princess too.  
_

_But please, Santa, get him home. Uncle Sammy and Auntie Jess are always worried, always watching the news and trying to hide me when bad things happen around daddy. And I miss him. Things just aren't the same. It was better before, when there were no bad guys, or at least, daddy didn't have to fight them far away. Maybe if you get him home and get him someone, he'll stay and we can be a family again. That's all I want._

_Oh! And a dog. Maybe that will get daddy to come home._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Benjamin Winchester._

Castiel erased the stray tear that had escaped his eye. He couldn't begin to imagine what this kid, who seemed so happy when Castiel had first met him not hours ago, had to have been thinking for him to write such a heartfelt letter. Enough to make a grown man cry. How could a seven-year-old write something so powerful?

 _I need to help him_ , Castiel thought on a loop, debating whether or not to make the call. 

He looked at his clock, almost ten on a weeknight. It didn't matter, he knew they'd be awake, what with the different timezones. But could he really ask for a favor that big? 

He would talk himself out of it, thinking it was too much, just to read the letter again. And every time he read it, he was more certain that he _needed_ to do this. 

Refusing to talk himself out of it, again, he grabbed his phone and made the call. 

"Novak residence," the familiar voice answered, "How can I help you?"

"Anderson," Castiel said, smiling, "It's Castiel."

"Hello, Castiel," Anderson, their life-long butler said with affection in his voice, "Haven't heard from you in a while, kid. How are things at the store?"

"They're good," Castiel replied, "I'm Santa this year." 

"Oh, Cassie," Castiel recognized a second voice, "Pictures or it didn't happen."

"Hello, Gabriel," Castiel said, rolling his eyes, "Good to hear from you too."

"Please," Anderson interrupted whatever Gabriel was about to say, "Castiel tell me you're coming to take him. If I have to have my kitchen stolen from me, again, just for him to make his sweets, I'll go crazy."

"You love me, old man," Gabriel said, "Me and my sweets."

"Anderson," Castiel cut off their bickering, "Is mother home?"

"You're calling to talk to mother?" Gabriel asked surprised, "Are you in jail or something?"

"I'm not you, Gabe," Castiel answered. 

"Yes, she's here," Anderson replied, "Would you like me to patch you through?"

"Please," Castiel said, breathing in deeply. He heard the familiar clicked of the call being put on hold as Anderson announced his call to his mother, then the silence and the second click as a different person picked up the phone. 

"Castiel," the warm familiar voice of his mother, Naomi, came through the speaker, "It's so good to hear from my baby."

"Mother!" Castiel chuckled, "What did I tell you about calling me baby? I'm almost forty, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Naomi said, and Castiel could almost hear her rolled her eyes, "I was the one whose vagina you almost split open, baby, I won't forget."

Castiel groaned, "I did not need to hear that."

"Baby," Naomi called, "You don't usually call at this hour. Is everything okay?" 

"I'm okay, mother," Castiel said, smiling, "I just, ah, have a very big favor to ask."

"What kind of favor?" his mother asked suspiciously. 

Castiel took a deep breath. "The politically heavy kind." 

He heard the exact moment his mother's voice changed from Mother Novak to Vice-President Naomi Novak. "What and why?" she asked. 

And so Castiel told her. He told her how he had been picked for Santa this year, and how he had almost been closing when Ben had shown up and how Castiel ended up reading his letter (he read the letter to his mom as well) and how heartbroken he was. 

"I know, mother," he said uninterrupted, "I know how hard it would be and how much I would be asking of you, but," Castiel paused, breathing again, "If there is any way, any way at all it's possible, do you think maybe..."

"I'll see what I can do," his mother interrupted, causing Castiel to fall into immediate silence, only broken minutes later by his own incredulity. 

"Seriously?" he asked, surprised, to say the least. 

"Seriously," Naomi, answered, "Castiel, I've been doing this job for five years, and I hope one day to be commander in chief myself," Naomi explained, though Castiel was already aware of his mother's political aspirations, "I care about those men out there, and if I could, I'd bring all of them home.

"But I can't. I'll do my best with this one for you, because in all this time, you've never asked me to use my career to benefit you, not once, even when I offered. And now that you finally are, you are asking for someone else.

"So really, my baby boy, how could I say no?" she finished. 

"Wow," Castiel was stunned into silence. 

"I can't promise it'll happen," Naomi reiterated, "But I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you, mother," Castiel said, and he felt he had never said those words as strongly as he was right now. "I love you."

"I love you too," his mother replied, "Always, my baby boy."

They talked for a little more about lighter things, his work, her life, before finally hanging up. 

That night, Castiel went to bed feeling a little more hopeful for the end of the year. 

_Two weeks and some later. **Christmas Eve**._

He had made it.

Castiel couldn't believe he had made it. Three weeks of him and Charlie playing dress up, and he had managed to stay in love with the holidays. 

It hadn't been easy. There were some times he was ready to throw in the towel and curse the season. But then his mind was always reminded of Ben, and Sam, and Jess, and how much good he could do, and his smile would immediately return. 

There is so much happiness and fulfillment to be found in making others happy. 

He was now on his very last day, Christmas Eve. They'd be closing down the store early, so he only had a couple more hours left with the costume and he wouldn't have to touch it again for the next two years. He was ecstatic and was continuously distracted by the lights, the music, and Charlie, who had stayed by his side during the whole ordeal. 

He was so distracted, in fact, that he didn't notice the familiar boy until he was already in his lap. 

"Santa!" Ben yelled, hugging Castiel. 

"Ben!" Castiel yelled back, laughing, "How are you doing? How have your holidays been?" 

"They've been great," Ben replied. Before the kid could say anything, Castiel looked around, noticing that Sam and Jess were not around.

"Now now, Ben," Castiel looked at him, "You didn't run away from you Uncle and Aunt again, did you?"

"No, Santa," Ben chuckled, "I'm here with someone else."

"Oh?" Castiel asked curiously, "With who?"

"Someone who wants to say thanks," said what simply had to be the most glorious voice Castiel had ever heard. 

Which, as Castiel turned around and realized, could only belong to the most gorgeous man Castiel had ever seen. 

Green eyes. 

Perfect jawline. 

Bright smile. 

Freckles. 

The hair. 

The uniform. 

Castiel's mind stopped at that. _Uniform?_

_Oh. My. Mother._

_She did it_ , Castiel's mind screamed, _Mother did it!_

"Dean Winchester," the man said, extending his hand. 

_Holy chocolate fudge_ , Castiel thought, _If I had known he was this hot, I would've begged more_.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, smiling. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean whispered, "Don't worry, Ben doesn't know you're not really Santa."

"Good," Castiel replied, ignoring the things it did to him hearing this _Adonis_ giving him a nickname.

"You read my letter, Santa," Ben interrupted their exchange, "Didn't you?"

"I did," Castiel admitted, "Are you happy with your Christmas gift?"

"I've never been happier," Ben said, hugging Castiel once more before going to stand next to his dad. 

"Thank you," Dean said, his eyes locking with Castiel's, "It means everything."

"How did you know it was me?" Castiel asked. 

"Madam Novak told me," Dean explained respectfully, "She pulled some favors and decided I was the perfect candidate for a position in her government, once she runs, of course," Dean smiled, "I got a few years left, then I'm coming home. To stay, this time." 

"I'm happy for you both," Castiel said sincerely. 

"It's all thanks to you," Dean said, making Castiel blush, "Would you like to join us for Christmas dinner? I'm told you've met Sam and Jess, and they're great cooks when they work together," Dean paused before adding, "And I make the best pie in the state."

"Tempting," Castiel replied, "But I'm flying to DC to have my own family dinner."

"Another time, then," Dean said, taking his phone out. Castiel imitated him, looking around to make sure Crowley wasn't around. They exchanged phone numbers, Castiel smiling as they did a "Comms check" as Dean had called it. He pulled Ben up like he was weightless and threw him upon his shoulders, "We are forever thankful to you and your family," Dean continued, "I've got a feeling we'll all be close friends soon enough."

"I concur," Castiel said, smiling as Lieutenant Winchester began to walk away with his son still up in his shoulders, laughing as his father jumped to shake him. 

Castiel was about to put his phone in his pocket when it vibrated in his hand. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he checked his messages, his heart skipping a beat as he read his screen.

_When you get back, we're having coffee._

Quickly, before anyone could see, he typed back a reply. 

_I'll see you then, Dean._

Before he had a chance to save his phone, it vibrated with a response. 

_It's a date._

Castiel looked up to where Dean had been walking away, finding him not that far off. Ben laughing, his father winking at Castiel, both holding hands. Castiel felt the strong need to take a picture but restrained himself. Instead, he settled for smiling and waving, suspecting he was going to have many more opportunities to capture moments just like that one.

And, well, he was right.

That, right there, was the only Christmas miracle he needed. 


End file.
